Not My Cup of Tea
by shattered petal
Summary: In which Rangiku attempts to teach her Captain the arts of kissing. -HitsuMatsu


**author's note**: There was a lack of fluff in the HitsuMatsu archive of FanFic. So, I decided to redeem that. Hitsugaya is older in this, so he has the appearance of a man, just for comfort's sake, I suppose. Really, it doesn't matter that much. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Title**: Not My Cup of Tea  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: HitsuMatsu

* * *

'Captain...?'

Without looking up, Captain Hitsugaya mumbled a, 'Mm?'

'Have you ever been with another woman?'

The pen didn't stop writing. Nothing seemed to phase the man. Males had crowded around him, discussing female anatomy, and he didn't even bat an eye. Either Tōshirō was a good actor or he honestly wasn't that interested. Some suggested that he might be gay, but Matsumoto doubted that. He didn't really–– _have the traits_ of a homosexual. She knew plenty of gay men, knew how they looked at her, and looked at guys. Tōshirō noticed women. That, she was sure of. Although Hitsugaya was far tamer and appropriate than most, he still allowed his eyes to swerve at times. It wasn't shameful, even if he thought so.

Sighing impatiently, Tōshirō replied, 'No. My interests lie elsewhere. Anyway, I'm around you a lot of the time. So, surely that counts.'

'Ehh, no, that's not what I meant.'

He knew what she meant. 'No, I haven't.'Despite knowing her Captain so well, she _was_ expecting more of a response. The gents she approached who hadn't kissed a woman ended up rolling into a ball of shame. Not Tōshirō, though. In fact, she was sure he would be more than content in wearing a sign saying "Virgin Forever" and not give a damn. Yet, she found this sort of behaviour _appealing_. A challenge. The amount of times he had bumped into her bosom, surely that must have made an affect. _Hopefully not a negative one_, she thought, wincing slightly.

That man was so _stoic_, though. Nothing could reach him. Or, was that true? Standing, she took hold of a completed file of paperwork and approached his desk. Tōshirō didn't look up when she placed it onto his desk. He was expecting her to give in that work two days ago. Drumming her slender fingers on the surface, she watched him for a few seconds, until he finally acknowledged her presence.

'No women at all?'

Tōshirō frowned. 'Why this sudden interest?'

'Well, I honestly thought someone like you would have been with at least_ one_ woman, Captain.' Sliding her fingers across the desk, she walked over to where he sat. 'Or am I wrong in assuming that?'

'Very wrong,' Tōshirō replied, raising a brow, watching her movements closely. 'Matsumoto?'

'Mm?'

'What are you doing?'

'Captain, maybe I should introduce you to what it's like~'

At once he was on his feet, stepping away. 'I'm quite content, thank you! Get back to your desk.'

'I'm not a dog, Captain,' Matsumoto huffed, folding her arms.

'You are my Lieutenant, and I command you to return to your desk. This is highly inappropriate.'

Rangiku rolled her eyes. 'You're so formal and tense all the time! It's not inappropriate. Pft, I bet you, Nanao and Shunsui have done it already.'

'Wh–– That doesn't mean _we_ need to as well. Two wrongs don't make a right.'

Pausing, she watched him for a moment, noting the blush creeping across his usually pale cheeks. 'Who said this was wrong?'

'_I_ did!'

'Oh, but you know _nothing_ on this! So, really, you can't be the one judging, hm, Captain?'

'Matsumoto...'

This was harder than she thought it would be. Sighing, she stepped closer to him. Tōshirō remained put, raising his chin, eyes on her. His gaze was so _intense_, and anyone would be paralysed under his glare. Rangiku, though, was accustomed to his looks. To be honest, she somehow managed to appreciate them. Appreciate how strong his eyes were, how they seemed to glow. It couldn't be denied that Tōshirō had grown into a very handsome man; if only his personality was just as successful.

In a way, though, she quite liked how she was one of few who could tolerate his cold behaviour.

'Don't be tense around me, Captain,' she said, voice softer.

Tōshirō cleared his throat. 'I'm not––' Wide eyed, he flinched when she leaned over, her lips lightly brushing over his. 'Matsumoto!' Thankfully, Rangiku was prepared for him to back away. Claiming his haori, she pulled him to her, and their lips met. Tōshirō, of course, was very flustered and uncertain. His mouth opened a little, closing it when hers did, following her lips, how she moved, but his hand at her collarbone pushed, and she had no choice but to let him go.

'You're so frigid!'

Admittedly, that had been _quite_ the experience. Tōshirō felt a little heavier, very loose, flustered, even out of breath. And warm, too. Rangiku didn't really taste of anything. People said when they kissed another, they could taste what they had to eat. With Rangiku, all he tasted was the sunshine, a rainbow, and it was addictive. It was obvious she was more experienced than him, seeing as he was merely following her lead.

Still. 'Of course I am! You just pounced on me!'

'I didn't _pounce_.' Then she smiled. 'Captain, are you blushing?'

'No.' Furious, he swivelled around so she couldn't look at him.

Rangiku was still smiling. It was adorable how flustered he was. 'Aww, I'm sorry. I should have been more gentle with you. Want to go again?'

'Leave me be!' He scolded. With most people, this would have worked, but Matsumoto knew how to handle his anger. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled him. Exhaling, he shook his head in disbelief. It was odd that this crazy woman could be so _serious_ when she kissed him. At once he noticed how her mood changed, as if that kiss actually meant something to her. Swallowing, he didn't want to believe it meant something to him as well.

'Don't worry, Captain. Your secret's safe with me.'

'What secret?' He scowled.

'That you're so _shy_ when it comes to being with girls. There's a lot to teach you, though. Honestly, if I were on a date with you and you kissed me like that, you can consider yourself dumped.'

'Pst, I'd never want to date you in the first place!'

'Don't lie, Captain,' she sighed, resting her cheek on his back. 'No one likes a lier.'

'No one likes a huge ego either.'

'It's not good to talk about yourself that way––'

'Matsumoto!' Grabbing her hands, he let them fall so he could turn and look at her. 'I was talking about _you_!'

'You're so funny to tease!' She giggled, prodding him in the chest. 'Now, are you up for another? You might as well take this offer to your advantage, Captain,' she said. 'Not many women will be happy to do this for you.'

'Don't touch me.'

'Why? Worried you won't be able to handle it?'

'Urgh! Is it _hard_ being that annoying?'

'Is it _hard_ being that timid? I knew you were a little bashful, Captain, but _shy_? I admit, I'm not used to shy men.'

Tōshirō growled at her. Yes, he was shy. Of _course_ he was! But only because he lacked experience and, maybe he _did_ feel a little challenged. Rangiku was a lady who liked to be pleased, and being so ignorant on kissing, he wouldn't be able to please her. At all. Anyway, this wasn't supposed to be his responsibility!

'It takes practise, I suppose.' A hand came round the back of his head, and they were kissing again.

The Captain couldn't do this. After half a second, he retreated. 'I don't _need_ to practise.'

'You're not supposed to _talk_ when you're kissing someone, idiot!'

Oh, wow, he'd _definitely_ pissed her off. _Did she just call me an idiot_? Hitsugaya was so horrified by her tone and use of language, he wasn't able to stop her from pushing her to him. Like last time, he placed full concentration on her warm lips, following what she did. The noise their lips made every time they broke away was a little embarrassing, he thought, and he wasn't sure where to put his hands. Keep them by his sides? Opening his eyes a bit, he noted how her other hand was at his cheek, holding his head in place. Maybe he should do that too?

Just as a hand was about to meet her cheek, she turned her head slightly to kiss him a little deeper. This time, when their lips met, he was met with a surprise. Hitsugaya inhaled sharply when he was _certain_ that was her tongue––

'Oh!' Hitsugaya didn't want this. He pushed her away again, red in the face. 'Matsumoto, I wasn't expecting that.'

'Expecting what...?' Rangiku felt quite breathless herself. There was something electrifying about having her Captain so close. It then occurred to her what he was referring to. 'Oh, no tongue? That's fine, no tongue then––'

'No, that's not it,' Hitsugaya interjected, raising a hand to stop her from closing the gap between them. 'I– I don't think I know how that works.'

'Hm?'

This sounded dumb, even to him. 'I don't understand the whole tongue situation.'

God, he could be so _vague_ sometimes it drove her mad. 'You just learn by experience. That's what I did. Number one rule, though: don't _ever_ introduce your tongue until you're both definitely kissing, otherwise she'll be very put off.'

'Oh. Okay.'

'As for the rest, it just comes to you, Captain. Don't push her away, either.' She rubbed her back of her head, pulling a face. 'That's _really_ off-putting.'

Tōshirō didn't have a response for that. The main reason he pushed her away was because he trusted that she wouldn't mind. After all, she was _teaching_ him, wasn't she?

'I see,' was his only response.

Most of the time, Tōshirō was quiet. He listened a lot, listened to her a lot, even when she spoke about absolute rubbish. It was one of the things she liked so much about him. That he had patience to lend an ear to those who deserved it.  
So it was no surprise that he was silent right now.

_Timid, much_?

'Come here.'

Tōshirō didn't flinch this time, prepared to feel her lips. From the first encounter, he was a bit more confident, but still relying on her. Yes, he was certainly shy, unable to make a decision for himself with what to do. Very unlike himself. Hitsugaya was so used to giving commands and being in control, he wasn't sure if he liked being dominated by his Vice-Captain. Especially in such a position.

However, she was _gentle_ and slow, as if allowing him to catch up. He bent his head to the side, and pushed his mouth harder against hers, but still hesitant. Tōshirō felt her hand run through his thick, white hair, and after a few seconds, he dared mimic her move from before. It was awkward. His nose bumped against hers when he straightened his head, their kiss turning passionate for a moment. It was warmer, deeper, more moist.

When she sighed happily, he, for some reason, took this as an invitation to go a little further. He had read about this in a novel before, one which Matsumoto insisted he read. Gradually, he broke their kiss, and then moved to her neck, slowly, softly placing a kiss from her jawline, trailing down, still slow, still gentle. Rangiku was surprised at his action, uncertain where he got that from, but she didn't stop him. It felt nice, felt nice to have a man who was so patient, and gentle. His kisses were ticklish, a zap of cold hitting her skin whenever he kissed her.

'Captain...'

Tōshirō looked up, wondering if he had done something wrong, but she claimed his face in her hands and kissed his lips. It was slightly more rougher than before, and she wasn't as gradual, allowing her own confidence to show. It was only when he was getting a little _too_ into it, did things go wrong. He groaned, backing away when dribble trickled down his chin.

That was gross.

Rangiku was laughing, then she cringed. 'Okay, I've never seen that before! You're disgusting!' Playfully, she pushed him away.

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Hitsugaya was now very silent, blushing ridiculously heavy. Thank God only Matsumoto was witnessing this, otherwise his reputation would be completely ruined. Poor, poor Tōshirō, Matsumoto thought to herself. Admittedly, it was quite sweet how bashful he was.

... who knew?

'Sorry,' he mumbled, although he was more sorry to his ego.

Rangiku shook her head. 'I've suffered worse.' _I think_.

So engrossed in what they were doing, he completely forgot about a meeting he was supposed to attend five minutes ago. As soon as he remembered, he swore, and brushed past her. 'Now look what you've done!' When he Shunpo'd away, Matsumoto smiled a little.

... guess he had enjoyed that, then.

'Don't you worry, Captain,' she said, grinning slightly, remembering the bottle of stake stashed in her desk drawer. 'I'll have you experienced in no time.'


End file.
